The Love Game
by Roxane-JamesHP
Summary: Menthe Etamora, élève de 6 année à Serdaigle se voit plongée dans un monde d'après-guerre dangereux. Un jeu d'adolescents aux impacts plus importants que l'on pourrait le penser, des mystères à décrypter et des meurtres étranges... Poudlard se voit une fois de plus être le théâtre d'une lutte sans merci entre le bien et le mal. James.S P/OC; Dominique W NEXT GEN
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :** Hello ! je vous présente ma fanfiction THE LOVE GAME aussi postée sur HPF (sous le pseudo de Roxane-James) et je crois que je l'avais aussi postée sur sauf que j'ai oublié mon mot de passe (non, je ne suis pas douée). Voici le résumé complet que vous trouverez sur HPF :

 ** _"- J'ai une meilleure idée, fait Dominique, les yeux brillants. Ecoutez-moi attentivement ! Nous nous penchons tous vers elle et mon amie prend un ton de conspiratrice qui ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance._**  
 ** _\- Nous allons inventer notre propre jeu, commence la jolie rousse. Un jeu de séduction. Chacun d'entre nous devra se munir d'un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrira son nom, et quelqu'un lancera un enchantement qui liera la victime à une autre personne se trouvant dans le château, au hasard. Au cours de l'année, vous allez devoir séduire cette personne._**  
 ** _\- D'accord, ricane Potter, mais comment on fait pour gagner ?_**  
 ** _\- Cette personne devra vous dire "je t'aime". Le premier qui reçoit cet aveu a gagné..."_**

 **Poudlard, époque de la nouvelle génération. Menthe Etamora, élève de sixième année dans la maison Serdaigle enquête sur le meurtre de son professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, en compagnie de Dominique Weasley et de son tout aussi séduisant qu'insupportable cousin, James Potter. Les chemins qui mènent à la vérité sont longs et parsemés d'embûches, alors le groupe d'adolescents accompagnés de leurs amis va se livrer  
à un jeu qui réclamera autant de courage que d'adresse...  
Qui découvrira l'identité du meurtrier d'Hufflands ?  
Comment cela se terminera-t-il pour les héros de l'histoire ?  
C'est à toi, lecteur, de le découvrir...**

" La vérité ne m'a jamais semblée aussi lointaine..."

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Pour l'instant cette fanfiction compte 25 chapitres postés sur HPF.

 _Roxane-James_

* * *

Chapitre 1

On aurait pu penser qu'en temps que Serdaigle, je n'étais pas le genre de fille à créer des problèmes ou à en avoir. Cependant, j'étais ce qu'on nommait un "aimant à problèmes" et si un quelquoncque souci se profilait à l'horizon, je pouvais être sûre que je serais concernée. Cela incluait, bien sûr, les amitiés problématiques. De ce fait, j'avais rencontré Dominique Weasley lors de mon entrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et elle n'avait pas tardé à m'entraîner avec elle dans des aventures plus folles et extravagantes les unes que les autres.

Dominique Weasley (ainsi que tous ses cousins, son frère et sa sœur...) faisait partie de la maison Gryffondor et n'était en elle-même pas problématique, elle était plutôt sérieuse et un peu plus disciplinée que sa famille déjantée, mais on pouvait en revanche dire de son imagination qu'elle l'était !

Pour exemple, lorsque j'étais en première année, Dominique a eut la brillante idée de me faire visiter la forêt interdite avec son horripilant cousin James Potter (dont je reparlerai tout à l'heure) en pleine nuit.

Evidemment, nous avons fait une rencontre pas tout à fait plaisante avec une araignée géante et si Hagrid ne nous avait pas entendu hurler comme des fous, nous serions certainement morts à l'heure qu'il est. Ensuite, à la fin de ma deuxième année, Dominique a trouvé le moyen de nous enfermer dans les cachots les plus éloignés pendant une journée entière juste parce qu'elle n'avait jamais visité cette partie-là du château. Plus tard, en troisième année, cet insupportable James Potter a conseillé à Dominique de visiter la chambre des Secrets.

Selon lui, cette idée était démente mais je n'ai pas du tout apprécié le fait de rester coincée pendant trois heures dans une pièce obscure et humide à côté d'un gigantesque cadavre de serpent.  
En quatrième année, Dominique et Potter ont découvert l'existence de la Salle sur Demande. ça a l'air cool comme ça mais ce n'est absolument pas drôle de se retrouver coincé avec des centaines d'épouvantards qui t'entourent. Surtout quand tu as oublié comment faire pour sortir de la salle. Et enfin, l'année dernière, Dominique et Potter ont essayé le transplanage en me forçant à venir avec eux (malgré le fait que ce soit interdit) et ont réussi à nous désartibuler tous à un tel point qu'on a dû passer deux semaines à l'hôpital. Sans compter toutes ces conneries qu'ils ont accomplies ou tous les mauvais coups joués aux Serpentards qui se sont retournés contre nous...

Enfin bref, tout le monde a compris, Dominique est une cinglée de Gryffondor qui aime presque autant les ennuis que mon karma et grâce à elle et son imbécile de cousin, je me retrouve toujours avec des tonnes d'ennuis sur le dos. Mais ça vaut le coup, quand même, parce que malgré ça, Dom' c'est la meilleure amie la plus géniale qu'il puisse exister sur Terre.

Passons maintenant au cas de James Potter. Ce mec m'est tout bonnement insupportable. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais... Bon, si, en fait, je ne l'aime pas. Il me fait sortir de mes gonds rien qu'avec un sourire ou une minuscule remarque prononcée avec un ton lascif.

D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne m'aime pas. Il me trouve trop "sage" ou insignifiante. Malheureusement, je suis obligée de le supporter car Dominique est très proche de son cousin. C'est son meilleur ami version masculin. Je ne parlerai pas de la rivalité qu'il existe entre Potter et moi... On a failli bien des fois s'entretuer. Cet espèce de crétin dévergondé a été réparti à Gryffondor en même temps que Dom' et moi et a une réputation de "sérial kisseur" et de fauteur de trouble. Les filles l'adorent. Je crois qu'elles n'ont pas les yeux en face des trous !

Quant à moi, je m'appelle Menthe Etamora et je ne suis pas très intéressante niveau comportement. Je suis une élève sérieuse, disciplinée, j'aime étudier et lire, et je suis on ne peut plus calme. Par ailleurs, je n'aime pas être dérangée lorsque je travaille et je peux très bien m'énerver lorsqu'il le faut. Je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.  
J'ai un drôle de prénom, qui m'a été donné par ma mère, une botaniste sorcière (l'associée de monsieur Londubat jusqu'à ce que celui-ci obtienne un poste à Poudlard) qui a une passion pour la menthe sorcière. La menthe sorcière est de la même couleur bleue que mes yeux, ce que n'a pas manqué de remarquer ma génitrice. D'où le prénom un peu spécial que je porte.

Je viens d'une famille de sang-mêlé peu connue en Angleterre et j'habite seule avec ma mère et ma petite sœur (Métalya) de six ans car mon père est parti aux Etats-Unis avec une autre femme lorsque j'en avais dix. Juste après la naissance de ma petite-sœur.  
Cette année j'ai seize ans et je rentre en sixième année à Poudlard. Je viens à peine d'arriver au château que Dominique débarque avec Potter à ma table (en plein milieu de la répartition), chez les Serdaigle, pour me saluer. La directrice, McGonagall, les foudroie du regard. Ils n'en ont strictement rien à cirer.

\- Menthe, t'étais passée où dans le train ? m'interroge discrètement Dominique en ignorant les regards offusqués de mes camarades de maison lorsqu'elle leur intime de se pousser pour qu'elle ait plus de place.

\- J'étais avec ta cousine Rose, réponds-je en souriant. Elle m'a dit que tu étais avec ton chéri et on a fait le voyage ensemble avec Malfoy.

Rose Weasley est une cousine de Dominique et Potter. Elle a un an de moins que nous et je la trouve très sympa. Depuis quelques mois, elle sort avec Scorpius Malfoy, un Serpentard, qui n'est autre que le meilleur ami du frère de James, Albus.

\- Je n'étais pas avec Henry, bougonne Dominique.

\- Elle l'a largué, m'apprend Potter d'un air désintéressé.

Dominique rougit, Potter scrute le décolleté d'une élève installée en face de lui et je lâche un petit bruit compatissant. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

\- Heu... Et ça va ? demande-je à Dominique.

\- Oh oui ! tu sais à quel point j'aime mon indépendance ! s'écrie Dominique avec un entrain feint.

Je lui fais signe qu'on en reparlera plus tard loin des oreilles de mes camarades de Serdaigle et des regards indiscrets.

\- Dis moi, Etamora, t'aurais pas vu Al' ce matin dans le train ? m'interroge Potter en gardant son regard fixé sur le décolleté de la fille en face de lui (qui ne fait rien pour le cacher, d'ailleurs !).

Je jette un regard agacé à Potter (James) avant de rétorquer d'une voix glaciale:

\- Si, il était avec Lou Dember. Je crois qu'il a fait tout le voyage en train avec elle après m'avoir fait un petit bonjours vers l'heure du déjeuner.

Dominique, Potter et moi échangeons des regards crispés. Pour comprendre, il faut que j'explique l'histoire du début. Albus Potter est âgé d'un an de moins que James et un an de plus que leur petite sœur Lily.

Lorsqu'il était en troisième année et que j'étais en quatrième année, donc, nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant trois mois. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que notre relation était plus amicale qu'autre chose alors nous avons fini par rompre à l'amiable. Peu de temps après, environ un mois, Albus a rencontré cette drôle de fille, Lou Dember. C'est une élève de la maison Serpentard qui lui a été présentée par Scorpius Malfoy, son meilleur ami. Albus a sympathisé avec la jeune fille et ils ont fini par sortir ensemble sauf que depuis quelques temps Dominique et Potter (le grand) affirment qu'Albus et Lou ne semblent plus s'entendre et se disputent en continu. Personnellement, je remarque quelques tensions mais je pense qu'Albus et Lou sont assez grands pour régler leurs histoires tous seuls.  
Mais là n'est pas l'avis de Dom' et Potter, qui veulent à tout prix les séparer car Dember n'est pas réputée pour son irréprochabilité. D'après certaines rumeurs, Dember aurait lancé un sortilège impardonnable à un élève qui l'avait surprise en train de voler dans le bureau d'un professeur lorsqu'elle était en deuxième année. Je trouve cette histoire peu probable et de tout façon, Albus et Lou font ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne concernent qu'eux.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, déclare Dominique d'une voix dure.

\- Non, fais-je d'un ton cassant. Albus peut se prendre en charge tout seul, laissez-le un peu respirer !

\- C'est mon frère, répond Potter en me fusillant du regard, et je refuse qu'il traîne encore avec cette sale garce !

\- Tu traînes avec bien plus de sales garces que lui, contre-je avec colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? demande Potter en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire, Potter, tu n'es qu'un petit salop...

\- Ca suffit ! nous coupe Dominique. La répartition est terminée. Passe moi du pudding, James.

Nous mangeons en silence, nous fusillant du regard Potter et moi par dessus les saladiers et les plats en tous genres tandis que Dominique discoure toute seule à propos de la merveilleuse nourriture qui nous est préparée à Poudlard.

Arrivés au dessert, je pousse un bâillement sonore et engage la conversation avec Dominique à propos des cours futurs.

\- Je pense, me dit Dom', qu'il faudra que je travaille d'avantage si je veux pouvoir suivre cette année. Tu as pris quoi comme options ?

\- J'ai pris botanique et divination, réponds-je en mastiquant un bout de tarte à la rhubarbe. Et toi ?

\- Runes anciennes et soins aux créatures magiques, déclare Dominique en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu as pris divination ? Tu détestes Crawley !

\- Crawley me déteste, ce n'est pas pareil, rétorque-je. Je préférais Trewlaney mais cette folle s'occupe des troisièmes années. J'ai toujours des bonnes notes dans cette matière stupide.

\- Moi aussi.

Je me tourne vers Potter et lui dis d'une voix très polie :  
\- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, Potter !

\- Précisément, fait le crétin en question.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me met debout en même temps que les élèves puis je souhaite une bonne nuit à Dominique qui va rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor avec son imbécile de cousin.

J'ai sommeil, il est temps que j'aille me coucher. Je suis le flot des élèves jusqu'à ma salle commune et bouscule légèrement les Premières années dans les couloirs puis j'attends devant le heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle et celui-ci me pose une énigme à laquelle je réponds avant d'entrer (" Il est à moi et à personne d'autre, je le rencontre tous les jours et pourtant je ne le connais pas, qui est-ce ? - le destin"). Je pénètre dans ma salle commune avec soulagement, heureuse de retrouver des lieux qui me sont familiers et dans lesquels je me sens bien.

La salle commune de Serdaigle est décorée de bleu et de bronze. Le sol est recouvert d'un magnifique plancher de bois clair lui-même habillé de tapis moelleux dans lesquels il est bon de plonger ses pieds, de longues et grandes bibliothèques du même bois que le plancher tapissent les murs, plusieurs tables sont installées dans les recoins de la salle, des fauteuils et des canapés rembourrés sont disposés un peu partout dans la pièce et la cheminée gigantesque ornée de deux magnifiques têtes d'aigle en bronze diffuse de la chaleur. Sur les rebords des fenêtres, des portraits animés commentent le temps qu'il fait et des plantes et des bougies décorent les lieux. Il fait bon vivre à Serdaigle. A gauche et à droite de la tour, deux escaliers majestueux se dressent. L'escalier gauche mène aux dortoirs des garçons et le droit à ceux des filles.

Je m'empresse de monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier droit et arrive au sixième pallier, le dortoir des filles de mon année. Il est de forme rectangulaire et les murs et le sol sont couverts de bois clair. De larges fenêtres offrent une vue imprenable sur le parc du château. Il y a cinq lits à baldaquins dans la pièce. Au centre du dortoir, un poêle en cuivre est allumé.  
Un canapé en forme de demi-lune l'entoure, il est de couleur bleue foncée, le même bleu qui est utilisé pour nos draps et notre mobilier également décoré de bronze. Chacune des filles dispose d'une coiffeuse en bronze, d'une petite armoire bleue et bronze et d'un fauteuil aux couleurs de notre maison. Notre lit est confortable et les elfes de maison ont même préparé des bouillotes à l'intention de nos pieds gelés. En face de notre dortoir (toujours sur le sixième pallier, donc), se trouve la salle de bain qui nous est réservée. Elle est minuscule et blanche, on y trouve deux lavabos, deux cabines de douche, cinq casiers et un bac à linge sale par personne. Il y a aussi deux toilettes.

Avant que mes camarades n'arrivent, je me précipite dans la salle de bain et prends une douche rapide, me brosse les dents et me peigne les cheveux puis je rentre dans le dortoir afin de déballer mes affaires et de me mettre au lit. Le voyage en train m'a épuisée. Mes camarades sont en train de rire et de ranger leurs affaires quand j'arrive dans la pièce. Elles me saluent avec entrain puis nous allons nous coucher après s'être rapidement raconté nos vacances.

Peu de temps après avoir posé ma tête sur l'oreiller, je m'endors, heureuse de retrouver Poudlard...

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Merci d'avoir lu ! Si vous me laissez des reviews anonymes, j'y répondrai avec plaisir en bas de la page à chaque fois !

A bientôt.

 _Roxane-James_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :** Bonne lecture !

 _Roxane-James_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait grand jour et la lumière du soleil inonde le dortoir. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre sorcière et sors de mon lit en grelottant. Après un rapide tour dans la salle de bain, je suis propre et habillée et je décide d'aller retrouver Dominique pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il n'est que sept heures et demie mais la Grande Salle est déjà bondée. L'odeur alléchante de pancakes s'échappe de plats en bronze et de délicieuses effluves de chocolat chaud embaument l'air. Je repère Dom', vêtue de son uniforme, assise à côté de Potter à la table de Gryffondor et file m'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Bien dormi, Menthe ? me salue Dominique avec un sourire enjoué tout en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Oui, et toi ? réponds-je en me servant un chocolat chaud fumant.  
\- Super ! articule mon amie en engouffrant un toast à la marmelade.

J'éclate de rire devant la tête qu'elle fait et je sens quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule alors je me retourne.

Derrick Francklisht, un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard d'après la population féminine du château, me tend mon nouvel emploi du temps armé de son habituel sourire mutin. Il a enfilé son uniforme qui lui va comme un gant, et a laissé les boutons de son col ouverts, ce qui lui donne un air particulièrement sexy.

\- Salut Etamora ! Comment tu vas ? T'as passé des bonnes vacances ? me demande-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Super, Francklisht, je n'ai rien fait de particulier cet été, et toi ? demande-je en rougissant.  
\- J'ai été aux Bahamas ! répond Francklisht. On se voit en sortilèges, d'accord ?

J'ai à peine le temps de murmurer mon assentiment qu'il a déjà disparu. Ce garçon est tout simplement incroyable. Son sourire fait louper des battements à mon cœur et ses charmantes fossettes me font fondre. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir de nouveau plonger mes yeux dans son regard océan ou enfouir mes doigts dans sa tignasse blonde...

\- Menthe ? Allô la Terre ? Menthe Etamora est-elle parmi nous ?! rit Dominique qui m'observe, une lueur amusée faisant étinceler son regard bleu clair.

Je me retourne vers mon amie en rougissant (et certainement en souriant d'un air béat) et articule platement :

\- Je n'ai plus très faim, il faut que j'aille en cours.  
Dominique éclate de rire avant de me tendre le bout de parchemin que m'a donné Francklisht.  
\- N'oublies pas de prendre ton emploi du temps, ma vieille !

Je jette un coup d'œil désintéressé à l'objet en question et me lève, m'apprêtant à partir.

\- Tu es ridicule, Etamora, si tu t'étais vue ! On aurait dit que t'allais baver ! ricane la détestable voix de Potter dans mon dos.

Je me retourne brusquement et le fusille du regard. Il s'est levé à son tour et me fixe de toute sa hauteur, l'air nonchalant et vicieux. J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'une grande perche blonde au décolleté vertigineux se jette littéralement dans les bras de Potter en criant d'une voix suraiguë :

\- Jaaaaames ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon amour !  
J'esquisse un sourire moqueur face à cette vision écœurante.  
\- C'est toi qui es ridicule, Jaaaaaaaaaaames ! fais-je en imitant la voix de la blondasse écervelée.

L'aîné de la fratrie Potter me fait un geste obscène avec sa main libre mais je lui tourne le dos et rejoins mon dortoir au pas de course, me moquant bien des lubies de cet imbécile de Potter. Puis je fais mon sac avant de me diriger vers mon premier cours de potions, que j'ai en commun avec les Serpentards.

La matinée se déroule calmement, après deux heures de Potions j'ai une heure de Sortilèges en commun avec Dominique et son décérébré de cousin et nous déjeunons ensemble le midi. Enfin, Dominique parle, j'écoute et Potter me lance des piques auxquelles je ne réponds pas. Je suis absorbée par le contenu de mon assiette et les quelques mots que m'a adressé l'homme de mes rêves au petit-déjeuner.

\- Au fait, Etamora, ça fait combien de temps que ça dure entre toi et Francklisht ? demande Potter d'une voix lascive.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Potter ?! grommelle-je en triturant la nourriture qui se trouve dans mon assiette.  
\- Je me demandais si t'avais déjà... Tu sais... Couché ? lance Potter en me regardant d'un air moqueur.  
Je sens mes joues s'embraser et m'apprête à répliquer lorsque Dominique s'interpose comme toujours entre nous deux :

\- ça suffit, James ! Tu es vraiment insupportable, ce matin ! crie-t-elle en serrant si fort ses couverts que ses jointures blêmissent.  
\- Oh mais ça va, Dom' ! T'énerve pas ! répond-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air décontracté. C'est juste qu'Etamora a l'air tellement coincé ! lâche-t-il en me fixant d'un air satisfait.

Je me lève d'un bond face à cette provocation. Mes joues sont en feu et je sens la fureur m'envahir petit à petit. J'ignore que certains regards convergent vers moi avec curiosité et que Dominique met sa tête entre ses mains, lasse d'avoir à nous séparer Potter et moi. Lui, me fixe avec une certaine hostilité.

\- Mais va te faire foutre, Potter ! réplique-je avec un air de défi plaqué sur le visage.  
\- Tu sais quoi, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, Etamora ! rit Potter en sortant sa baguette magique d'un geste machinal qu'il pointe sur moi.  
\- Ah ouais ? C'est à ça que tu veux jouer, Potter ? réponds-je en pointant à mon tour ma baguette sur son torse.  
\- T'as tout compris, Etamora ! ricane Potter en me toisant d'un air supérieur.  
\- ça suffit ! hurle une voix autoritaire dans mon dos. Plus un geste !

Toute la Grande Salle est alors plongée dans le silence le plus profond. Je me retourne lentement, découvrant le visage rouge de rage du professeur McGonagall.

\- Vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau immédiatement miss Etamora et monsieur Potter !  
Et c'est exactement ce qui se passe. Même Dominique ne tente pas de s'interposer, plus aucun élève ne bouge ou ne parle, tous se contentent de nous fixer Potter et moi d'un air amusé ou encourageant. Le Gryffondor me lance un regard glacial et je lui tire puérilement la langue quand McGonagall ne nous regarde plus.

Arrivés dans le bureau de la directrice, celle-ci nous désigne deux fauteuils que nous avons souvent occupé dans le passé d'une voix sèche. Elle s'assoit en face de nous et nous dévisage d'un air affligé. Je fuis son regard et me concentre sur l'immense tableau représentant Albus Dumbledore qui m'adresse un clin d'œil.

\- Bien, commence McGonagall, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé calmement puis nous discuterons de votre prochaine punition.

J'hausse un sourcil et jette un furtif coup d'œil à Potter qui est affalé dans son fauteuil. Il prend la parole d'une voix neutre et je me contente de fixer mes mains posées sur mes genoux.

\- Professeur, ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle était un incident sans importance.  
Un bref moment de silence s'installe avant que notre directrice ne prenne la parole.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, monsieur Potter, rétorque-t-elle en lui lançant un regard froid. Ce genre d' "incident" comme vous aimez à l'appeler se répète un peu trop souvent à mon goût. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous et miss Etamora mais je ne supporte plus de vous voir tous les deux réunis dans mon bureau après avoir déclenché la troisième guerre mondiale !

Un gloussement m'échappe face à l'expression qu'a utilisé le professeur mais je le déguise habilement par une quinte de toux lorsque McGonagall et Potter lèvent les yeux vers moi, l'un suspicieux et l'autre désintéressé.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé cette fois ?! insiste McGonagall en concentrant son attention sur moi.  
\- Potter m'a... Insultée, réponds-je en détournant le regard.  
\- C'est faux ! s'insurge le concerné en me fusillant du regard. Je lui demandais juste si elle avait déjà couché !  
\- Monsieur Potter ! articule difficilement notre professeur, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.  
\- Je pense, au contraire, que vous avez parfaitement compris, professeur, rétorque le jeune homme de sa voix la plus hautaine en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

Un autre moment de flottement survint mais notre directrice s'empresse de le briser en braillant comme une dératée tout un tas de sermons à la tête de cet horripilant énergumène.

\- Monsieur Potter ! tempête-elle, je vous assure que si vous ne vous excusez pas tout de suite auprès de votre camarade, vous serez renvoyé définitivement !

Je scrute le visage du garçon en cherchant à deviner ce qui se passe derrière son expression si neutre. Comme à son habitude, cependant, je n'y parviens pas.

\- Bien, professeur, lâche-t-il du bout des lèvres comme si ces quelques mots pouvaient lui ôter la vie. Je m'excuse, Etamora.

Je ne le regarde pas plus que lui ne le fait, me contentant de me ronger les ongles par nervosité.

\- Cela fait, je vous demanderai maintenant de disparaître de mon bureau après avoir pris connaissance de votre punition, assène la directrice en nous foudroyant du regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

Au même moment, la porte du bureau directorial s'ouvre dans un fracas phénoménal, et le professeur Ganglock entre dans la pièce d'un pas sonore, un air inquiet plaqué sur son visage strié de rides.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, professeur, mais j'ai une regrettable nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il de son habituelle voix bourrue. On a retrouvé le professeur Hufflands mort dans son bureau à l'instant. Il semblerait que quelqu'un de mal intentionné l'ait tué après lui avoir fait ingérer un philtre de confusion.

Je laisse échapper un petit cri de terreur puis plaque mes deux mains sur ma bouche, consciente du fait que je vais sûrement me faire sortir par la directrice qui jusque là semblai avoir oublié ma présence et celle de Potter.

\- Miss Etamora et monsieur Potter, je vais vous demander de sortir, fait McGonagall d'une voix blanche en nous désignant la porte.

Potter et moi nous levons puis claquons la porte derrière nous, le souffle court. Nous échangeons un rapide regard avant d'acquiescer placidement. Nous nous penchons vers le trou de la serrure et écoutons attentivement ce qui se dit dans la pièce.

\- Qui a découvert le corps ? entends-je demander McGonagall à notre professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques.  
\- ... Une petite rousse, une Weasley, crois-je entendre répondre Ganglock d'une voix éraillée.

A ces mots, je me retourne vers Potter, et nous nous fixons avec stupeur pendant quelques instants avant d'écouter à nouveau la discussion.

\- ... Un sortilège impardonnable ?! Mais comment serait-ce possible ? crie la voix de la directrice.

Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans mon ventre et je tends l'oreille, plus attentive que jamais. Cependant, je ne parviens plus à entendre le moindre bruit.

\- McGonagall devait se douter qu'on écouterait à la porte, fait Potter en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Elle a dû jeter un sort qui nous empêche d'entendre la discussion sur la porte.

J'acquiesce fébrilement et réponds :

\- Il faut qu'on sache de qui parle Ganglock ! C'est peut-être Rose qui a découvert le cadavre d'Hufflands !  
\- Rose n'est pas ma seule cousine à posséder une touffe de cheveux roux, remarque Potter d'une voix anormalement calme. Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt de Roxane, elle avait cours avec Hufflands en première heure, elle me l'a dit ce matin avant que tu ne viennes t'incruster pour le petit déjeuner.

Je ne relève pas et reprends d'un ton ferme :

\- Ecoute moi bien, Potter, tu vas trouver Roxane et moi je vais chercher Dominique.  
\- D'accord. On se retrouve à la Salle sur Demande, répond-t-il avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de sa démarche féline.

Je le suis des yeux quelques instants avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Je vais devoir sécher mes cours de l'après-midi mais j'estime que ceux-ci peuvent attendre, de toute manière j'étais censée avoir Hufflands et visiblement celui-ci ne sera pas capable de donner son cours.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre qui m'apprend qu'il est presque quatorze heures et que les cours vont reprendre dans dix minutes. Il faut que je me dépêche de trouver Dominique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'assassin de notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal rôde sûrement encore dans les couloirs de ce château et je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et je me répète inlassablement de trouver Dom' et de ne penser à rien d'autre.

Le couloir que j'ai emprunté débouche sur un petit hall de pierres grises qui donne sur la Grande Salle. Je me précipite à l'intérieur, m'aperçois qu'elle est presque vide à l'exception de deux ou trois élèves qui sont en train de finir leur déjeuner et avise Dominique qui fourre des manuels dans son sac à la table des Gryffondors en compagnie de Rebecca Roberts, une de ses camarades de chambre.

\- Dom' ! Il faut que tu me suives ! ordonne-je d'une voix impérieuse à mon amie en l'entraînant à ma suite dans le château.

J'attrape machinalement un livre relié de cuir qui se trouve à ma portée et le tripote nerveusement tandis que Potter prend la parole d'une voix grave sans m'accorder un regard.

\- Bien, vous avez tous compris ce qui s'est passé, Etamora et moi étions dans le bureau de la directrice lorsque le professeur Ganglock est apparu. Il a annoncé à McGonagall la mort du professeur Hufflands qui a apparemment été découvert dans son bureau par Roxane, qui avait cours avec lui en première heure de la matinée. D'après Ganglock, Hufflands aurait ingéré un philtre de confusion avant de subir un sortilège impardonnable lui ayant donné la mort.

\- Excellent résumé, remarque Dominique d'une toute petite voix, mais cela n'explique pas le délai important qu'il y a eu entre le moment où Roxane a découvert le cadavre de notre prof de DFCM et le moment où Ganglock est apparu dans le bureau directorial.

Ce que dit Dominique me paraît important et je pose mon regard sur la frêle silhouette de Roxane Weasley qui passe une main gênée dans ses cheveux roux foncés.

\- J'ai en effet découvert le corps d'Hufflands à mon arrivée en classe en compagnie de Fred, ce matin, déclare la jeune fille en tremblant, au début, j'ai pensé que si Hufflands ne nous ouvrait pas la porte c'était parce qu'il était absent. Pour vérifier, Fred et moi nous sommes infiltrés dans la salle de classe et c'est là que nous avons vu son cadavre qui gisait par terre. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un exercice qui était destiné à nous préparer à une future évaluation alors Fred et moi avons fait entrer les autres élèves dans la pièce tout à fait normalement pour assister au cours. Mais sitôt la porte refermée derrière le dernier élève de la file, il nous fût impossible de la rouvrir. Nous avons paniqué. Ce n'était pas normal. Une élève de notre promotion, Danny Pekins s'est approchée du cadavre et a hurlé. C'est là que nous avons compris. Il était mort. Le professeur Hufflands était mort. Le corps ne semblait pas avoir souffert de coups et il n'y avait aucune marque de blessure. Seulement une lueur terrifiée qui voilait le regard de notre professeur. Nous tremblions tous de peur face à cette scène horrible et nous avons souhaité sortir de la pièce sans succès. Fred et moi avons bien essayé d'ouvrir la pièce, aucun sort basique ne fonctionnait sur la serrure. Même Ryan Flint, le meilleur élève de notre année, n'a pas réussi à forcer le passage. On a été séquestré jusqu'à ce que le professeur Ganglock nous trouve, car on était censé avoir cours avec lui juste après Hufflands. Il m'a interrogée et a examiné le corps puis nous a désigné Fred pour emmener les autres élèves à l'infirmerie et je l'ai suivi. Après James est venu nous sortir de l'infirmerie grâce à la cape d'invisibilité.

Un silence pesant s'abat dans la pièce et je regarde l'assemblée réunie. Potter a réussi à dénicher Roxane et son frère jumeau, Fred, qui sont tous les deux assis sur des poufs et qui regardent leurs mains.  
Les deux quatrième année ne semblent pas très en forme et ça n'est pas étonnant vu le cauchemar qu'ils ont vécu.

Assis à côté d'eux, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley et Albus Potter n'en mènent pas large. Juste après, il y a Potter, puis Dominique, Victoire et Louis et enfin Hugo et Lily. Molly et Lucy sont assises à côté de moi et fixent le sol, le visage blême. On croirait une véritable réunion de famille. Ghost, le chat de Molly, ronronne à nos côtés, semblant ignorer le tragique destin de notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Nous sommes tous réunis dans la Salle sur Demande et essayons de tirer au clair cette affaire. Personne ne semble d'humeur à plaisanter, encore moins Fred et Roxane qui ne sont pourtant jamais à court d'idées.

\- Vous savez comment le professeur Ganglock a pu pénétrer dans la pièce ? demande-je à Fred et Roxane.  
\- Apparemment il lui a juste suffi de tirer la poignée, la porte ne lui a opposée aucune résistance, répond Fred.  
\- Intéressant, murmure Potter, cela signifie donc que la porte a volontairement été fermée de l'intérieur afin que le professeur Hufflands ne puisse pas ressortir mais seulement rentrer dans la pièce.

Un frisson me parcourt le dos et je lâche d'une voix tremblante :

\- Cela veut aussi dire que l'assassin n'a pas pu sortir après avoir commis le meurtre car un sortilège comme celui-ci fonctionne à sens unique.  
\- Tu es en train de suggérer que nous étions en compagnie de l'assassin tout à l'heure dans la pièce ? m'interroge Roxane faiblement.  
\- Oui, murmure-je, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de suggérer...

* * *

Une petite review ? :)

 _Roxane-James_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure :** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 _Roxane-James_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les Potter-Weasley me fixent avec horreur et Malfoy entoure Rose de ses bras, en guise de protection.

\- Tu es particulièrement intelligente, Etamora, remarque Malfoy. Si tu ne l'avais pas dit, nous aurions mis longtemps à penser à ce détail important.

\- C'est horrible ! hurle Lily à l'adresse des jumeaux. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !

Fred et Roxane frissonnent avant de glisser des regards derrière eux, cherchant à deviner la moindre présence inopportune dans la pièce.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, nous rassure Victoire de sa voix chaleureuse, j'ai vérifié tout à l'heure en entrant dans la pièce.

Nous regardons notre aînée avec dévotion, rassurés par la précaution qu'elle a prise.

\- Lily a raison, assène Hugo. Si vous étiez en compagnie de l'assassin tout à l'heure, vous auriez pu mourir.

\- Ou même vous faire ensorceler... murmure la délicate voix de Louis Weasley, dans un coin.

Nous nous tournons tous vers le blond qui rougit faiblement à la lumière des bougies.

\- Louis... Tu es en train de dire que... commence Rose d'une petite voix.

\- Que peut-être qu'un des élèves a vu l'assassin du professeur et s'est fait ensorceler afin qu'il ne le dénonce pas.

\- C'est horrible, murmure-je d'une voix sourde.

\- Mais tout à fait possible, décrète Potter, n'oublions pas que l'assassin a lancé un sortilège impardonnable à Hufflands et un être pareil capable de meurtre n'aurait pas froid aux yeux et serait certainement capable d'ensorceler un élève avant de le tuer.

\- Avez-vous remarqué un comportement étrange de la part de l'un des élèves ? demande Albus aux jumeaux.

\- Non, répond Fred, nous avions bien trop peur pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, assure Victoire en lui souriant d'un air crispé.

\- Qui sait de quoi est capable un assassin, murmure alors Lily d'une voix gutturale.

\- Lily ! la reprend Albus, ne prends pas cette voix-la, tu me fais peur !

Un bref rire parcourt l'assemblée mais l'envie n'y est pas. Nous sommes tous sous le choc.

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclame soudain Molly d'une voix excitée. L'assassin d'Hufflands a dû se cacher dans le bureau d'Hufflands pendant que vous étiez dans la salle de classe. Ou alors il était caché dans la pièce.

\- Peut-être ! fait Potter en me fixant curieusement. Je n'ai jamais été dans le bureau d'Hufflands, mais je crois que toi si, Etamora. Te souviens-tu d'un quelconque endroit où l'assassin aurait pu se cacher ?

\- Honnêtement, réponds-je, le bureau de notre professeur n'a pas retenu mon attention, j'étais bien trop angoissée à l'idée de me faire renvoyer de cours pour songer à explorer la pièce du regard.

\- Moi je m'en souviens ! souffle Dominique, j'y suis allée en fin d'année dernière pour rendre un livre que j'avais emprunté à notre professeur. Son bureau n'était pas très grand si mes souvenirs sont exacts, en revanche il était parfaitement rangé. Je crois qu'en plus du secrétaire d'Hufflands, il y avait deux ou trois meubles volumineux mais je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pu se cacher derrière.

\- Ou dedans, rétorque Lucy en clignant des yeux, signe qu'elle réfléchit.

\- Il faudrait que nous inspections le bureau, décrète Potter.

\- Hors de question ! fais-je en foudroyant le Gryffondor du regard. Tu oublies qu'il y a eu un meurtre et que l'assassin rôde peut-être encore dans le château. On inspectera rien du tout, on va laisser faire les Aurors.

\- Je ne pense pas que... commence Albus en me regardant gentiment.

\- Que quoi ? l'interromps-je, que les Aurors seront à la hauteur ?! Ton père en est un, ne l'oublies pas, Al'. De plus, nous sommes des enfants. Notre sécurité est importante.

Albus affiche une mine butée mais ne reprend pas la parole.

\- Si les Aurors viennent, lâche Potter.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils vont venir ! rétorque-je, il y a eu un meurtre !

\- Il se fait tard, déclare Dominique, pour couper court à la dispute qui se profile à l'horizon. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, nous devrions aller faire nos devoirs à la bibliothèque et aller dîner. Peut-être que ce soir il y aura de nouveaux éléments à ajouter sur la liste de l'enquête.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse nos devoirs alors qu'on a tous séché nos cours de l'après-midi ?! rit Malfoy.

\- Dominique veut dire qu'on pourrait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, traduit Rose pour son petit-ami.

\- Des recherches concernant les sorts à sens unique ayant pour but de verrouiller une porte, ajoute-je.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, affirme Victoire. Je propose qu'on les fasse en groupe, ces recherches.

\- Oui, cela ira plus vite, ajoute Molly.

\- Très bien, je me mets avec Dominique, dis-je.

\- Et je viens avec vous, dit Potter.

Je le foudroie du regard mais me contente de dire :  
\- Comme tu veux, Potter.

\- Albus, Scorpius et moi ferons les recherches ensemble, fait Rose.

\- D'accord, Hugo, Lucy, Louis et moi aussi, dit Lily.

\- Molly, Roxane et Victoire seront avec moi, dit Fred, ce qui clôt la discussion.

Une fois les groupes décidés, nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la bibliothèque puis nous éparpillons entre les rayons. Potter, Dom' et moi prenons une table pas très loin du groupe de Victoire, Fred, Roxane et Molly et nous commençons les recherches sous le regard étonné de la bibliothécaire qui ne doit pas voir très souvent Potter venir ici.  
Je parcours les rangées de livres de sortilège un peu désespérée en voyant le nombre d'ouvrages que nous allons devoir éplucher puis je commence à empiler des livres dans mes bras.  
Armée de cinq bouquins d'une masse imposante, je reviens à la table et commence à lire pendant que Potter et Dominique font de même.  
Je commence par lire "Mille et un sorts à sens unique" par Julian Novartis mais les caractères sont si petits que je peine à les déchiffrer si bien qu'au bout de deux heures passées à la bibliothèque, je n'ai lu que deux chapitres de dix pages chacun.  
Le miaulement sonore de Ghost ( le chat de Molly qui nous a suivi jusque dans la bibliothèque) nous rappelle à l'ordre. C'est l'heure du dîner.  
Un groupe après l'autre, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de la bibliothèque après avoir emprunté jusqu'à cinq livres par personne sous l'œil médusé de la bibliothécaire.

\- Ma parole, nous dit-elle, vous êtes obsédés par les Sortilèges ! Faites-vous partie de la Secte Magique ?!  
Nous riions puis nous échappons de la bibliothèque. En chemin vers la Grande Salle, je demande à Victoire ce qu'est la Secte Magique dont nous a parlé la vieille bibliothécaire.

\- Oh, répond celle-ci, pour le moment je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais figure toi que j'ai justement emprunté un livre dessus qui pourrait peut-être nous aider concernant la... Heu... L'affaire "x".

\- On va l'appeler l'affaire "x" ? demande Lily derrière nous.

\- Oui, répond Victoire, ça vous va ?

Nous acquiesçons en cœur, et rejoignons la Grande Salle. La table de Serdaigle est remplie et je m'assois aux côtés de mes camarades pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons tandis que les Potter-Weasley rejoignent la table de Gryffondor et que Malfoy va retrouver ses camarades de Serpentard.

\- Salut Etamora ! me salue un garçon de ma classe nommé Ethan Vertes, comment savais-tu qu'il n'y aurait pas cours cet après-midi ? Tu aurais pu nous en informer, tout de même !

Je jette un regard intrigué à Ethan qui me dévisage avec surprise :  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu as voulu sécher les cours de l'après-midi !

\- Heu... Si. Je ne me sentais pas bien, mens-je.

\- Ah ! De toute manière ce n'est pas grave puisque Hufflands était absent cet après-midi. On a pas pu avoir cours de l'après-midi.

\- Ah bon ? fais-je, en réprimant une grimace devant l'air satisfait de Vertes.

\- Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent à son propos, me chuchote alors le garçon en se penchant vers moi.

\- Des... des rumeurs ?

\- Apparemment le corps de Hufflands aurait été découvert dans son bureau après que celui-ci se soit pendu.

\- Ah bon ? dis-je en avalant difficilement ma salive, et d'après qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Vertes, mais je tiens cette information de Mélica Fontiny, une Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui était censée avoir cours avec Hufflands en première heure ce matin.

Un frisson parcourt mon dos tandis que je cherche la fameuse Mélica Fontiny du regard. Je connais la jeune fille, elle est une élève appliquée qui venait souvent me demander de l'aide pour ses cours de DFCM lorsqu'elle était en troisième année. Je l'avais rencontrée à la bibliothèque l'année précédente et je l'avais tout de suite appréciée parce qu'elle me faisait un peu penser à ma petite sœur avec sa longue tresse qui pendouillait dans son dos et son sourire bienveillant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Mélica à diffuser cette rumeur dans l'enceinte du château ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité, ce qui c'était passé ? Parce que c'était un ordre de la directrice ou parce que l'assassin d'Hufflands l'y avait poussée ? Et si c'était juste pour se débarrasser de Vertes ? Ces questions tournent en boucle dans ma tête si bien que je peine à avaler la purée de citrouille qui se trouve dans mon assiette.

Au moment où le dessert fait son apparition à chaque table, je me lève et vais m'installer à côté de Dominique et lui fais part de ce que m'a raconté Vertes en toute discrétion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy nous rejoint également chez les Gryffondor et notre groupe se rassemble à l'extrémité de la table, loin des camarades des Potter-Weasley. Victoire et Albus discutent avec ardeur des sortilèges à sens unique et alors que Potter s'apprête à se mêler à la conversation, le professeur McGonagall prend place au-devant de l'estrade sur laquelle est installée la table des professeurs. Elle réclame le silence de sa voix autoritaire et le calme s'installe petit à petit dans la Grande Salle.

\- Chers élèves, commence la directrice en regardant dans le vide, vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi vos cours de l'après-midi ont été supprimés ? Peut-être que certains d'entre vous en ont déjà pris connaissance et vous ont informé mais le décès du professeur Hufflands est la cause de ce remue-ménage. Votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a été retrouvé mort ce matin dans son bureau. Nous allons très vite le remplacer mais en attendant je dois m'assurer que tout le monde est en sécurité dans le château. Cette nuit vous dormirez dans la Grande Salle, tous ensemble. Je souhaiterais également que m'en informiez si jamais l'un de vos camarades réagissait de manière étrange ou inhabituelle ou qu'il manquait à l'appel. Si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, le corps professoral est à votre disposition. Pour ce qui est de vos cours, ils reprendront après-demain aux horaires habituelles. Demain vous aurez une journée libre à Pré-au-lard sous surveillance attentive de tous les professeurs de Poudlard pour les élèves âgés de moins de treize ans. Pour ce qui est de votre toilette, ce soir il y aura une mise en place d'un planning strict à respecter à la lettre. En résumé, remettez-en vous à vos préfets et écoutez-les.

La directrice retourna à sa place et le vacarme assourdissant qui régnait habituellement dans le réfectoire reprit son court.

\- Je dois rejoindre les élèves de ma maison, dis-je à Dominique et aux autres.

\- Moi aussi, je t'accompagne, dit Malfoy.

Nous retournons à nos tables puis lorsque les élèves finirent de manger, nous suivons les préfets jusqu'aux salles de bain communes habituellement fermées. Je pris ma douche en quatrième vitesse et me lavais les dents avant de suivre le flot des élèves jusque dans la Grande Salle. Une fois que mon nom fût inscrit dans le registre des personnes présentes, je partis à la recherche de Dominique afin d'installer mon duvet à ses côtés.

\- Etamora ! m'appelle une voix que je ne connais que trop bien dans mon dos.

\- Quoi Potter ?

\- Dominique est partie !

James Potter se précipite vers moi, un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage.

\- Comment ça Dominique est partie ? répète-je sans comprendre.

\- Dans le bureau d'Hufflands !

Quoi ?! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me rue aux côtés de Potter dans les couloirs, à la recherche de mon amie. Le bruit de nos pas résonne sur le sol dur, et comme je suis en chemise de nuit je sens l'air glacial s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de ma peau, je claque des dents mais ne m'arrête pas de courir. Arrivés au deuxième étage, Potter et moi ralentissons un peu le rythme. J'ai le souffle court d'avoir couru et je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel je suis. Mes cheveux que j'avais si soigneusement brossés après ma douche doivent être emmêlés.

\- Tu es très jolie comme ça, Etamora, m'apostrophe Potter d'un air moqueur.

Je mets un doigt sur ma bouche pour lui signifier de se taire car j'entends des chuchotements qui se rapprochent du coude dans lequel on est. Je jette un regard terrifié à Potter qui me fait signe de reculer et nous nous retrouvons derrière une très longue et très large tapisserie qui couvre le mur. Potter tapote quelques pierres avec sa baguette magique puis une porte apparaît et il m'entraine à sa suite dans un passage secret qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu.

Nous nous retrouvons collés l'un à l'autre dans un endroit minuscule, ce qui me déplaît fortement d'autant plus que je ne parviens pas à entendre les voix qui résonnent devant notre passage secret.

\- J'espère qu'ils n'en ont pas pour longtemps, grommelle Potter en s'asseyant sur le sol glacial.

Je frissonne et me pose en face de lui, dans le silence le plus total.

* * *

Une petite review ? :)

Merci de votre lecture !

 _Roxane-James_


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce quatrième chapitre :)

 _Roxane-James_

* * *

Chapitre 4

L'attente me semble interminable. Nous sommes plongés dans l'obscurité et pas un bruit ne vient entacher le silence pesant qui règne dans le minuscule cagibi que nous occupons. Potter semble s'être endormi et au bout d'une cinquantaine de minutes peut-être une heure, j'entends encore des bruits signifiant que des gens stagnent dans le couloir. Je ne peux pas sortir, je suis coincée ici, j'ai froid et j'ai très peur pour Dominique.

Et si Dominique s'était fait prendre par l'assassin de Hufflands ? Et si il l'avait tuée elle aussi ? Par Merlin, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel doivent être les autres Potter-Weasley ainsi que Malfoy. Ils sont peut-être partis à notre recherche et se sont fait pendre eux aussi...

\- Etamora, arrête de t'agiter ! grommelle Potter en plongeant son regard chocolat dans le bleu de mes yeux.  
\- Je ne m'agite pas, Potter ! rétorque-je en entortillant une mèche de mes cheveux blonds.  
\- T'as envie d'aller aux toilettes ? se moque-t-il.  
\- Non, mais peut-être est-ce ton cas ?! réponds-je en prenant un air suffisant.

Il y a un moment de flottement et je le vois esquisser un sourire qu'il s'empresse de déguiser.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Dominique, souffle-t-il.  
\- Moi aussi.

Un long frisson me fait trembler, je me sens terriblement lasse. Mes yeux me piquent. J'ai affreusement sommeil mais je ne veux pas m'endormir d'une part parce que je m'inquiète pour Dominique et d'autre part parce que Potter est à côté de moi. Et ça n'est ni risible ni follement excitant.

\- Tu as froid ? m'interroge Potter.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tiens, prends ma veste, dit-il en me la tendant.

Je le fixe d'un air suspicieux, persuadée que des souris ou d'autres cochonneries de ce genre vont s'échapper des poches du Gryffondor afin de s'attaquer à moi mais rien ne se passe. Il y a juste sa main, tendue vers moi, et moi qui hésite.

\- Vas-y, prends-la, elle va pas te mordre ! insiste Potter.  
\- Merci, dis-je, en l'enfilant prestement.  
Le silence s'installe de nouveau dans la pièce mais j'ai au moins un peu plus chaud qu'avant et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je me sens somnoler avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Je me réveille en sursaut, après un terrible cauchemar. J'ai du dormir quelques heures car Potter s'est à son tour assoupi, sa tête reposant contre mon épaule et nos bras entrelacés. Je me démêle de cette situation gênante en rougissant puis tends l'oreille. Je ne distingue pas un seul bruit dans le couloir, rien que le calme de la nuit. Je repense ensuite au meurtre de Hufflands puis à Dominique, errant seule dans les couloirs du château. Je sens l'angoisse remonter en moi, plus puissante que jamais. Je décide alors de réveiller Potter. Il faut qu'on regagne la Grande Salle et si Dominique n'y est pas, il faudra retourner à sa recherche.

\- Potter ? murmure-je en le secouant brutalement.

Le concerné ouvre de grands yeux, perplexe avant de me dévisager d'un air abasourdi. Son regard erre sur mon visage avant de s'égarer sur le reste de mon corps, ce qui me fait rougir intensément.

\- On a... On a fait quelque chose ? demande le Gryffondor, nerveusement.

Moment de tension, j'ai l'impression que mes oreilles sont en surchauffe...

\- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! affirme-je, tendue.  
\- Ah. Tant mieux, déglutit l'autre imbécile. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, toi et moi ?  
\- Potter, ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelle pas du meurtre de Hufflands... souffle-je.  
\- Dominique ! fait soudainement Potter en se levant si brusquement que sa tête cogne contre un mur dans un bruit sourd.  
\- Je n'entends pas de bruit, déverrouille la porte, intime-je en allumant ma baguette.  
\- Non, ne jette pas de Lumos, on pourrait nous voir. A trois on sort d'ici et on retourne en courant dans la Grande Salle, c'est clair ?  
\- Parfaitement clair, Potter.

Le garçon me jette un regard tendu et commence à compter tout en déverrouillant la porte. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer et la peur qui monte en moi est telle que je n'ai pas de mal à semer Potter dans les couloirs tant je cours vite. Au dernier virage qui me sépare de la Grande Salle, cependant, je ralentis. J'entends des bruits de pas et des murmures familiers. Au moment où je reconnais la voix de Rose Weasley et de Scorpius Malfoy, Potter apparaît à mes côtés, essoufflé. Nous rejoignons les deux compagnons au pas de course.

Ceux-ci ne paraissent pas surpris de nous voir, juste fatigués. Rose tient dans ses mains la carte du Maraudeur et nous explique qu'elle a été la chercher dans son dortoir à la nuit tombée en compagnie de Scorpius pour ensuite aller nous chercher.

\- Vous voyez un petit point indiquant où se situe Dominique ? questionne Potter, anxieux.  
\- Dom' va bien, le rassure Rose. Albus et Lou Dember sont partis à sa recherche vers minuit grâce à la fameuse carte et l'ont trouvée dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque. Elle a dit qu'elle n'a pas pu aller dans le bureau de Hufflands car le professeur McGonagall et un inconnu s'y trouvaient déjà.  
\- Ce sont les mêmes qui montaient la garde devant l'endroit où vous vous cachiez, nous informe Scorpius.  
\- Quelle heure est-il ? demande-je, fatiguée.  
\- Environ cinq heures du matin, répond Scorpius.  
\- Je vous propose qu'on remette à demain le conte de nos expéditions, dis-je, je suis vraiment fatiguée et j'aimerais bien dormir un peu.  
\- D'accord, fait Rose en me souriant, il faut faire attention parce que Rusard et les autres profs surveillent la Grande Salle.  
\- Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir, alors ? demande Potter en fronçant les sourcils.  
Pour toute réponse, Rose sort de derrière son dos la cape d'invisibilité des Potter.  
\- Albus me l'a passée juste après avoir été chercher Dominique avec Lou.  
\- Il l'avait sur lui ? demande-je, intriguée.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! fait Potter, il a sûrement été me la piquer dans mon dortoir car elle n'en sort jamais d'habitude !

Je hausse les épaules et Rose étale la cape sur nous quatre puis nous avançons lentement dans les couloirs avant de rejoindre notre couchage d'un pas chancelant.

*.*.*.*

\- Réveille-toi, Etamora.

J'ouvre des yeux gonflés par la fatigue et me retrouve face à Lou Dember, penchée sur moi.  
La jolie jeune fille me sourit avant de me tendre un bol de chocolat chaud fumant et un toast à la marmelade.

\- Merci, grommelle-je en m'emparant de mon petit-déjeuner avec avidité.  
\- De rien. Les autres sont partis à la bibliothèque entre eux et ils refusent de me dire quoi que ce soit. Même Albus ne veut pas évoquer la raison de leurs recherches devant moi. Ils m'ont juste dit de te réveiller vers dix heures.  
\- Et il est ?  
\- Dix heures et demi. Tu avais l'air si fatiguée que j'ai préféré te laisser dormir encore un peu. La Grande Salle est quasi-déserte de toute façon.  
\- Où sont les autres ? demande-je, intriguée.  
\- Ils sont dans le parc pour la plupart ou à la bibliothèque. On a pris notre petit-déjeuner ici il y a une heure environ, je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas été réveillée par le vacarme qui y régnait !  
\- J'ai un sommeil de plomb, réponds-je en riant.  
Lou Dember se lève doucement et me tends mon uniforme en me racontant sa folle aventure de la nuit dernière :  
\- Albus est venu me voir vers onze heures et demi dans la soirée, après s'être délusionné entièrement pour que les profs ne remarquent pas qu'il bougeait. Il m'a rapidement expliqué que Dominique avait sûrement voulu aller faire un tour dans le bureau de Hufflands et qu'il voulait la récupérer alors on a pris la carte du Maraudeur et on s'est mis à sa recherche. On vite vu qu'elle se trouvait dans la Réserve et nous n'avons eu aucun mal à la trouver. Ensuite, tous les trois, on a été chercher la cape d'invisibilité des Potter dans le dortoir du frère d'Albus. Puis on est redescendu rapidement car on a entendu des bruits de pas et nous sommes retournés dans la Grande Salle où nous avons donné la cape et la carte à Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy dans le but qu'ils partent à votre recherche. Ils sont restés tellement longtemps dehors qu'on a fini par s'endormir et nous ne vous avons pas vu revenir.

\- Et tu sais certainement ce qui s'est passé pour Potter et moi pendant ce temps ?  
\- Oui, il nous a tout raconté au petit-déjeuner. Victoire Weasley était furieuse, elle était folle d'inquiétude pour vous cette nuit.  
\- Je vais prendre une douche, fais-je, on se retrouve dans une demi-heure devant la bibliothèque ? demande-je à ma camarade.  
\- Non, je viens avec toi. Je dois faire ma toilette, moi aussi, m'assure Lou.

Je souris et l'entraîne à ma suite dans la grande salle de bain puis nous nous douchons et faisons notre toilette. Une fois habillées et coiffées, nous décidons de rejoindre nos compagnons à la bibliothèque.

*.*.*.*

\- C'est hors de question que cette fille fasse partie de nos plans ! s'exclame l'aîné de la fratrie Potter en fusillant Dember du regard.  
\- Cette "fille" est ma petite-amie, hurle Albus. Et Lou a parfaitement le droit de nous aider, elle nous sera très utile et elle est digne de confiance ! Menthe a eut raison de l'emmener avec elle !  
Je suis d'accord avec Albus mais je n'interviens pas.  
\- Je vous assure que je ne dirais rien, affirme la jeune fille en fixant ses pieds.  
\- James, intervient Molly, Lou nous a vraiment été utile hier soir et je suis sûre qu'avoir une personne de plus à nos côtés ça n'est pas négligeable.  
\- Elle a raison, James, soupire Dominique à contre-coeur. Laisse Dember nous aider.

Pour toute réponse, Potter saisis sa baguette et menace la Serpentard avec en lâchant ces quelques mots :

\- Si tu nous trahis, Dember, tu vas le regretter.  
\- Je ne vous trahirai pas, affirme-t-elle en affrontant le regard de Potter sans sourciller.

\- Bien ! fait Roxane en fixant Dember d'un air étrangement calme, je pense que tu devrais rejoindre le groupe d'Albus, de Rose et Scorpius pour les recherches. Ils t'expliqueront tout ce qu'il faut savoir.  
Lou acquiesce puis les groupes se reforment et je me retrouve en compagnie d'un James Potter d'humeur assassine et d'une Dominique Weasley magnanime. Louis Weasley, assit non loin de moi, me fait un clin d'œil qui est censé me porter chance...

*.*.*.*

\- Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que je lis ! s'exclame Dominique, exaspérée.

La jolie rousse rejette une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière et mordille l'extrémité de sa plume sans conviction. Elle tient entre ses mains le livre "Sorts pour Serruriers" par Hulbert Toner mais semble relire la même page depuis tout à l'heure. De son côté, Potter reste fidèle à lui-même : il est imbuvable. Il ne cesse de critiquer la façon dont Lou Dember a intégré le groupe, Lou Dember en elle-même et son frère. Il n'arrête pas de marmonner des obscénités à son égard et je m'en prends plein la tête aussi puisque c'est moi qui ai décidé d'avertir Lou de l'objet de nos recherches.

\- Etamora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être dehors par ce temps magnifique? m'apostrophe une voix que je ne connais que trop bien dans mon dos.

Je me retourne vivement et me retrouve face à Francklisht, dont l'expression mutine fait fondre mon coeur. Il désigne une fenêtre de la bibliothèque d'un geste décontracté, m'informant par la même occasion de l'ironie de ce qu'il vient de dire. Dehors, le temps est nuageux et le soleil semble s'être terré loin de Poudlard et de ses environs.

\- Oh, salut Francklisht, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air détendue, je préfère réviser...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? me demande le jeune homme en s'emparant de mon bouquin qu'il feuillète quelques instants avant de me le rendre. Des sortilèges ?  
\- Oui, fais-je en rougissant de plus belle, c'est ma... heu... ma matière préférée !

C'est totalement faux bien sûr et je n'ose même pas regarder Dominique parce que sa tête pourrait me faire changer de couleur. Moi, je suis plus une adepte des cours de Potions même si étudier les sortilèges ne me dérangent pas en bonne petite Serdaigle que je suis.

\- Certainement parce que nous sommes assis à côté dans ce cours-là, rit Francklisht en me lançant un clin d'œil taquin.

J'entends Potter soupirer dans mon dos et Dominique étouffer un rire mais je préfère les ignorer et me concentrer sur le magnifique regard bleu de Francklisht.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Francklisht ? demande Potter d'une voix moqueuse. Tu es venu draguer Etamora ?!

Francklisht éclate de rire, ce qui me vexe un peu, je dois le dire, et répond d'une voix secouée de tremblements:

\- Non, je suis venu chercher tous les élèves se trouvant dans la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rappelez mais on a une sortie à Pré-au-lard de prévue aujourd'hui à cause de... de la mort d'Hufflands.

L'expression de son visage est redevenue sérieuse et ses sourcils se froncent. Je jette un coup d'œil à Dominique qui hausse les épaules avant d'ajouter :

\- On continuera notre "travail" plus tard !  
Potter se relève d'un bond de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et se dirige vers la sortie de la bibliothèque en nous lançant :  
\- On se retrouve au village !

Puis il disparaît dans les couloirs du château, seul. Francklisht prend congés de nous avec délicatesse et s'en va avertir les autres élèves de la bibliothèque pendant que Dominique et moi sortons en hâte du château afin de se refroidir la tête.

En chemin, Dom' et moi ne traînons pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a assassiné Hufflands, fait Dominique en esquissant une expression soucieuse. Ce prof s'entendait plutôt bien avec ses collègues et ses élèves l'appréciaient en général.  
\- Peut-être un vieil ennemi ? suggère-je en remontant le col de ma cape sur mon cou.  
\- Oui. Ou peut-être est-ce une affaire d'héritage et d'épouse complètement cinglée ? propose Dominique.  
\- Ma vieille, tu as trop lu de romans moldus! ris-je en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste amical.

Dominique éclate de rire puis se fige soudainement. Ses yeux s'agrandissent mais elle est incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- Dom', qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fais-je, anxieuse. Dom ! Réponds-moi !  
\- On aurait du commencer par ça, Menthe ! Nous sommes stupides !  
\- Par quoi ?! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, Dom' !  
\- Par faire une liste des fréquentations d'Hufflands, bien sûr ! On devrait fouiller dans son passé, voir si il avait des ennemis !  
\- Cela me paraît être un peu énorme comme travail, non ? demande-je en écarquillant les yeux sous le choc.  
\- Bien sûr que c'est énorme ! affirme Dominique en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, et c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas nous qui allons dresser cette liste !  
\- Qui alors ? demande-je en haussant les sourcils, perplexe.  
\- La mère de Molly et Lucy ! s'écrie Dominique.  
\- Audrey Weasley ?  
\- Bien sûr ! C'est une enquêtrice, tu ne savais pas ? Elle fait partie de la brigade de la police magique. Son but à elle, c'est de chercher des informations à propos de ses clients. Elle pourrait peut-être nous aider...  
\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle le ferait ? demande-je d'une voix soupçonneuse.  
\- De toute manière, les Aurors vont venir enquêter à Poudlard et elle va certainement les accompagner. On pourra lui soutirer des informations à ce moment-là.  
\- Et si on n'y arrive pas ?  
\- La cape d'invisibilité doit bien servir à quelque chose, non ? Ainsi que les oreilles à rallonge de l'oncle George ? me glisse Dominique à l'oreille tandis que nous pénétrons dans Pré-au-lard.

*.*.*.*

La plus belle saison pour voir le village de Pré-au-lard est certainement l'automne. A cette époque de l'année, les couleurs sont magnifiques et il est aussi agréable de se promener dans les rues pavées que d'entrer se mettre au chaud dans un bar. Dominique et moi avons passé la matinée à se balader dans le village en riant et bavardant comme si le meurtre d'Hufflands n'avait jamais fait partie de nos vies. Nous avons retrouvé les autres aux Trois Balais, à l'heure du déjeuner et nous leur avons exposé le plan de Dominique. Lucy et Molly n'ont pas rechigné à envoyer une lettre à leur mère et ceci fait, nous avons décidé de nous rendre dans la célèbre boutique de George Weasley "Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux".

J'entre dans la boutique avec soulagement, heureuse de sentir la chaleur de l'endroit envelopper mon corps frigorifié. Comme d'habitude, mon regard divague sur chaque élément exposé dans la boutique, sur les étalages divers de marchandise et sur les gamins qui encombrent le passage avec joie. Je me sens parfaitement à l'aise et heureuse dans cette boutique aux tons colorés et joyeux. Albus, Lily et leur frère sont partis chercher leur oncle dans l'arrière-boutique et pendant ce temps, je reste avec Fred et Roxane qui me montrent les nouveaux produits de leur père, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Ceci est une potion qui peut rendre invisible la personne qui la boit pendant plusieurs heures, m'indique Fred, fièrement. J'ai aidé mon père à la réaliser.

J'avais déjà remarqué que Fred était un bon potionniste du haut de ses quatorze ans mais je ne le pensais pas capable de concevoir une potion aussi formidable que celle-ci à son âge.

\- Et ces nouveaux bonbons sont ma réalisation, m'indique Roxane en désignant de drôles de pastilles violettes et oranges. Ils provoquent des rêves éveillés qui peuvent durer de une à cinq minutes.

\- C'est formidable ! m'exclame-je, je suis folle de cette boutique ! Il faut qu'on fasse des tas de provisions !  
\- Je croyais que tu étais une élève sage et disciplinée, glisse une voix à mon oreille.

Je me retourne et découvre Albus qui me sourit avec une pointe d'amusement, accompagné du père de Fred et Roxane.  
George Weasley est un bel homme particulièrement gentil et agréable. Ses yeux pétillent de malice d'une manière telle qu'on ne peut que l'adorer et ses éclats de rires et ses blagues ne peuvent le rendre que plus sympathique.

\- Bonjour Menthe, me salue le propriétaire du magasin armé d'un sourire éclatant, tu voulais refaire ton stock ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Suis-moi dans l'arrière-boutique, alors.

*.*.*.*

\- J'ai entendu parler du meurtre du professeur Hufflands. J'espère que Dominique, James et toi ne vous êtes pas mis en tête d'enquêter...

Je rougis légèrement et préfère ne pas répondre à George Weasley.

\- Je suppose que ton silence équivaut à une réponse affirmative, soupire George, amusé. Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
\- Pour l'instant rien de spécial, réponds-je, Fred et Roxane nous ont seulement raconté leur expérience cauchemardesque dans la salle de classe d'Hufflands et nous soupçonnons l'assassin d'avoir apposé un sortilège à sens unique sur la serrure car ils n'ont pas pu ouvrir la salle de l'intérieur mais de son côté le professeur Ganglock n'a eu aucun mal à les libérer de l'extérieur.  
\- Intéressant. Mais dis-moi, Menthe, tu t'y connais en sortilèges à sens unique ?  
\- A vrai dire pas spécialement, ma mère m'en a parlé une ou deux fois et m'a brièvement expliqué ce que c'était mais c'est tout. C'est pour ça qu'on fait des recherches à la bibliothèque.  
\- Faites attention, tout de même. Vous avez le chic pour vous retrouver dans des situations impossibles, prévient George, visiblement inquiet.  
\- Tout va bien, assure-je, nous sommes toujours en groupes pour les recherches. Comme c'est Victoire la plus grande, elle s'est mise avec Molly, Fred et Roxane pour les surveiller parce qu'ils ont une certaine tendance à faire des bêtises, Albus, Scorpius, Lou Dember et Rose sont ensemble, Lucy, Lily, Louis et Hugo aussi et enfin Dominique, James et moi nous sommes réunis.  
\- On croirait une véritable secte d'enquêteurs ! rit George.  
\- C'est vrai. George, tu ne penses pas que cette affaire ne nous concerne pas et qu'on ferait mieux de rester à l'écart ? demande-je alors, prudente.  
\- Je pense que les Aurors vont prendre en charge cette affaire, si c'est ce que tu te demandes, mais qu'il est toujours intéressant de chercher à en connaître plus, tu devrais le savoir, Menthe, puisque tu es une élève de Serdaigle...  
\- Pas faux... fais-je dans un murmure.  
\- Bon, qu'est-ce que je te sers, Menthe ? me demande George en enfilant des gants de cuir de dragon.  
\- Je voudrais un sachet de poudre d'obscurité instantanée, un peu de ces bonbons qu'a inventé Roxane, de la potion d'invisibilité réalisée par Fred, des pastilles de gerbe, un stock de nougat néensang, des pastilles qui donnent des furoncles, des feux d'artifices made in Weasley, deux baguettes farceuses, des berlingots de fièvre, un marécage portable et une paire d'oreilles à rallonge, s'il-te-plaît, dis-je.

George emballa le tout puis me demanda la monnaie et je sortais enfin de la boutique, les poches pleines et le porte-monnaie un peu moins.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Merci de votre lecture :)

 _Roxane-James_


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce cinquième chapitre. J'ai posté les cinq premiers chapitres d'un coup, pour vous permettre de vous faire une idée, mais à partir de maintenant je posterai un chapitre ou deux par semaine jusqu'au 25ème.

Si vous me laissez des reviews (*sourire de chat adorable*), j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir en fin de page !

Encore merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de cette fanfic' !

 _Roxane-James_

* * *

Chapitre 5

\- Hors de question qu'on aille là-dedans, braille Dominique tandis que j'essaie de l'entraîner avec moi dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter féminin.  
\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, Dom' ! La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard sera dans un mois et il me faut absolument un pull chaud pour l'automne, rétorque-je, agacée.  
\- Tu peux très bien entrer là-dedans toute seule, Menthe ! râle Dominique.  
\- Tu sais bien que non, j'ai besoin de ton avis et la vendeuse me fait flipper !  
\- On se demande bien pourquoi...  
\- Peut-être parce que ton imbécile de cousin et toi-même avez commis plusieurs bêtises dans la boutique en ma présence et en m'accusant à votre place ! réplique-je, furieuse.  
\- Bon, bon, ça va... Je viens ! soupire Dominique en me tirant la langue puérilement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et rentre dans la boutique en tirant Dominique par le bras. Lorsqu'elle entend le carillon de l'entrée se déclencher, la vendeuse accoure, toute contente mais lorsqu'elle nous reconnaît son sourire n'est plus qu'une affreuse grimace.

\- Appelez-moi en cas de problème, nous glisse-t-elle avant de retourner se poster derrière le comptoir d'un air revêche.

C'est ça, ouais. Je m'empresse de filer dans le rayon destiné aux pulls bien chauds et en empile une demi-douzaine dans mes bras avant de me diriger tranquillement vers la seule cabine d'essayage du magasin. S'ensuivent de longs et laborieux essayages mais au bout d'une demi-heure, j'ai finalement opté pour un pull violet en cachemire et deux autres noirs en laine fine. Je ressors de la boutique satisfaite de mes achats, la bourse complètement vide.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant ? me demande Dominique en jetant un sort de diminution sur les sacs que je porte.  
\- Merci. On a dit aux autres qu'on se retrouvait dans le parc du château vers dix-huit heures. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. Les cours reprennent demain et nous n'avons toujours pas...  
\- Enquêté, me coupe Dominique, excitée.  
\- Je pensais plutôt à "travaillé", siffle-je.  
\- Oh, Menthe... On n'aura pas beaucoup d'autres occasions que ce soir pour s'introduire en douce dans le bureau d'Hufflands ! me supplie Dominique.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que de se mêler de cette affaire, Dominique...  
\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Mais c'est justement ça qui est excitant !  
\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, Dom'.  
\- Menthe ! Tu es si... rhaaa... tu n'en as pas marre de ta petite vie tranquille dans laquelle il ne se passe rien ?!  
\- Nous parlons d'un meurtre, Dominique ! m'énerve-je.  
\- Justement ! Il ne se passe jamais rien à Poudlard ! Il est temps de donner un peu de piquant à notre scolarité, Menthe !  
\- A chaque fois que tu prononces ces quelques mots, on peut être sûr qu'un désastre total va survenir ! réplique-je en faisant des moulinets avec mon poignet.  
\- Ne me dis pas que toutes les petites aventures que nous avons vécu avec James ne t'ont pas amusée, Menthe ! se plaint alors Dominique en m'incendiant du regard.  
\- J'aurais préféré avoir une scolarité sans embûches, Dom' !  
\- Pour mourir d'ennui ?! réplique mon amie en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Bien sûr que non, pour travailler !  
\- Menthe Etamora, ne me fais pas le coup de la petite fille sage et bien rangée qui n'aime pas s'amuser, seulement lire et étudier ! Tu n'es pas cette personne ! Tu aurais pu avoir ta place chez les lions aussi bien que James et moi !  
\- C'est faux ! hurle-je, je suis une élève de Serdaigle ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, Dom' ! Et encore moins comme ce crétin de Potter ! Je suis loin d'être courageuse !  
\- Tu as choisi Serdaigle ! rugit Dominique à son tour, mais le Choixpeau t'avait proposé une place à Gryffondor ! C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit !  
\- Justement ! Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes, Dominique.  
Je lui tourne le dos et continue à avancer, la tête baissée, en colère.  
\- Si tu as fais ce choix-là, poursuit Dominique d'une voix un peu plus calme, c'est parce que tu as pensé qu'il valait mieux pour toi montrer ton côté brillant que ton côté courageux. Jamais je ne te le reprocherai mais je veux seulement que tu saches que tu es brave, toi aussi, Menthe, et qu'il faut que tu te bouge un peu dans la vie parce que les études et tout ça c'est bien beau mais tu es capable d'autre chose !

J'en reste muette d'étonnement. Je n'ai jamais imaginé ma vie autrement que sous la forme du chemin le plus simple : aller à Poudlard, faire de longues études, travailler, élever des enfants, me marier et puis mourir.

Je ne peux renverser ce schéma sur un coup de tête.

\- Menthe... souffle Dominique à voix basse, je veux découvrir la vérité et je pense que tu pourrais nous aider. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, promis.  
\- D'accord. Mais je te préviens, si...  
\- Oui ! je sais ! m'interrompt Dom', les yeux brillants, c'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça et gnagnagna !

*.*.*.*

Nous sommes rassemblés dans la Salle sur Demande et nous avons repris les mêmes places qu'hier. Il est vingt-deux heures et nous venons de dîner dans la Grande Salle. Au cours du repas, nous avons vu débarquer les Aurors (une dizaine) et le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui s'est rapidement présenté à l'assemblée.

Il s'appelle Isaac Forestman et doit avoir une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, il est grand, séduisant et semble ravi d'avoir été nommé à ce poste malgré les conditions funestes.

Demain nous reprenons les cours et nos dortoirs sont de nouveau réhabilités, ce qui fait que nous avons eu du mal à en sortir sans se faire prendre par les préfets en patrouille. Nous avons finalement réussi et avons décidé d'attendre minuit avant de nous promener dans le château car les rondes se terminent vers onze heures trente.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire en attendant ? demande Victoire.

Scorpius Malfoy lève la tête du livre dans lequel il est plongé et dit :

\- Je propose qu'on fasse un jeu.  
\- Oui, d'accord, mais lequel ? interroge Rose en lui caressant les cheveux du bout des doigts.  
\- On n'a qu'à faire un Action ou Vérité ? propose Lou Dember en haussant les épaules.  
\- Hors de question, rétorque Potter en la regardant d'un air mauvais.  
\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, contre Albus en entourant la taille de la jeune fille de ses deux bras.  
\- J'ai une meilleure idée, fait Dominique, les yeux brillants. Ecoutez-moi attentivement !  
Nous nous penchons tous vers elle et mon amie prend un ton de conspiratrice qui ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.  
\- Nous allons inventer notre propre jeu, commence la jolie rousse. Un jeu de séduction. Chacun d'entre nous devra se munir d'un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrira son nom, et quelqu'un lancera un enchantement qui liera la victime à une autre personne se trouvant dans le château, au hasard. Au cours de l'année, vous allez devoir séduire cette personne.  
\- D'accord, ricane Potter, mais comment on fait pour gagner ?  
\- Cette personne devra vous dire "je t'aime". Le premier qui reçoit cet aveu a gagné...

*.*.*.*

\- Vas-y, Menthe, écris ton nom, m'encourage Victoire en se saisissant de sa baguette magique.

Je gribouille à la va-vite mon nom sur le petit bout de parchemin que je tiens entre mes mains et le donne plié en deux à Victoire qui a déjà collecté les autres.

\- C'est "safe" au moins, votre truc ? je demande, pas très rassurée.  
\- Bien sûr, sourit Victoire d'un air amusé, sinon je ne le ferais pas !

Tu parles. Faut pas oublier que Victoire a beau être l'aînée des cousins Potter-Weasley, c'est une Gryffondor aussi téméraire que les autres !

\- OK, regardez-moi bien, lance Victoire à la cantonade, je vais lancer le sortilège au centre de la pièce. Une fois exécuté, une forte lumière blanche devrait se propager. Elle a pour but d'aveugler les personnes qui chercheraient à deviner quelle sera votre "cible" durant le jeu. Vous disposerez d'une trentaines de secondes pour découvrir son nom puis votre papier sera réduit en poussière. L'identité de votre victime devra rester secrète durant toute la durée du jeu. Tout le monde a bien compris ?  
\- Oui ! hurlent les autres en coeur, excités comme des puces.  
\- Personne ne se décommande maintenant ? nous demande encore la jeune fille.  
\- Lily, tu devrais peut-être... commence Potter d'une voix gênée.  
\- Hors de question, James ! le coupe sa sœur, j'ai treize ans et demi et je fais ce que je veux ! Regarde, Rose ne dit rien à Hugo et Molly ne dit rien à Lucy ! Il n'y a que toi pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses ! Même Albus ne m'a rien dit !

Devant la fougue de Lily, Potter ne trouve d'autre solution que d'abdiquer.

Victoire prend alors place au centre de la pièce et sort sa baguette magique de sa poche, l'air satisfait. La tension monte d'un cran dans l'assemblée. Je fixe le bout de bois d'un air anxieux, me demandant si je ne suis pas en train de faire une énorme erreur. Mais c'est trop tard, je vois Victoire commencer à articuler silencieusement la formule magique qu'elle a trouvé dans un livre de la Salle sur Demande et la lumière dont nous parlions précédemment se propage dans la pièce. Je vois un petit morceau de parchemin voleter jusqu'à moi et je m'en empare précipitamment.

Je le déplie avec des gestes brusques, pressée par le temps. Mes doigts et ma vision tremblent tandis que je tente de déchiffrer les petits symboles écrits sur le papier. Soudain, je comprends ce que je suis en train de lire. Ce nom m'est familier. Le papier se réduit en un petit tas de cendres, à mes pieds...

* * *

merci de votre lecture !

A bientôt !

 _Roxane-James ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE D'AUTEURE :** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce sixième chapitre, en espérant que les codes HTLM ne s'affichent pas en plein milieu du texte comme lors de la publication des chapitres précédents O.0 !

Je tiens à remercier **Jane** pour ta review adorable qui m'a fait très très plaisir ! (et m'a permis de voir que des codes HTLM bousillaient ma mise en page XD) J'y réponds en bas de la page !

A bientôt !

 _Roxane-James_

* * *

Chapitre 6

James Sirius Potter. C'est le nom qui était inscrit sur le papier. Je fixe encore le tas de cendres, agacée et perplexe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'écope du pire crétin de la terre à draguer. Je ne vais jamais gagner ce pari !

Je redresse la tête, curieuse de voir les expressions qu'affichent les autres joueurs. Ils sont neutres pour la plupart mais Dominique fronce le nez, visiblement indécise. Seule Victoire paraît détendue. Cela me semble d'ailleurs étrange...

\- Dis-moi, Victoire, tu ne sors pas avec Teddy Lupin ? demande-je en plissant les yeux.

La jeune fille me fixe quelques instants de ses yeux clairs et sourit d'un air canaille avant de rétorquer :

\- Non, nous avons rompu pendant les vacances d'été.  
Ah. Je ne savais pas. Et visiblement je ne suis pas la seule puisque Molly, Lucy et Rose regardent leur cousine avec un air ahuri. J'hausse les épaules, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je ne vais certainement pas me mêler de ce genre d'histoires auxquelles je ne comprends rien. Je me contente de m'interroger sur les conséquences du jeu par rapport aux relations qui en découleront entre certains joueurs : Rose et Scorpius, par exemple. Ils sont en couple mais jouent en adversaires. Cela doit leur faire bizarre. Heureusement que ça n'est qu'un jeu d'adolescents. C'est pareil pour Albus et Lou. Remarque, il y a quelques tensions entre eux mais je suis persuadée qu'ils s'aiment réellement.  
Quant à moi, je n'ai absolument pas envie de me tenir aux côtés de Potter. Merlin, que ce garçon est énervant ! C'est à peine si je peux le supporter !

Je viens de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait bien me compliquer la tâche : Potter aussi a un défi. Et je sais qu'il possède un tel esprit de compétition qu'il va absolument vouloir gagner. Comment vais-je faire, moi ? C'est impossible ! Oh, Merlin, il va encore m'arriver des tonnes de problèmes suivis de tonnes de complications !  
Je pousse un soupir strident avant de relancer la conversation sur notre enquête. Après tout, nous sommes censés passer à l'action ce soir et nous n'avons pas élaboré de plan précis, ce que mon esprit d'élève de Serdaigle désapprouve au plus haut point.

\- Alors, vous avez des idées pour ce soir ? demande-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- On va rentrer par effraction dans le bureau d'Hufflands, me répond Dom' en haussant les épaules d'un air décontracté.  
\- Je sais, rétorque-je, et sachez d'ailleurs que je désapprouve totalement cette idée vraiment stupide et irresponsable et que je...

Je suis coupée en plein élan par Potter qui le répond d'une voix acerbe "qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de mes plaintes et de ce que je pense et que je ferais bien de la fermer." Tout ça avec le ton le plus poli qu'il puisse exister. Cette dernière phrase était une vanne.

\- De toute manière, tu m'as dit que tu acceptais, ma balance Dominique à la figure en me dissuadant de recommencer à me plaindre d'un geste agacé.  
\- Bon, d'accord, bougonne-je.  
\- Tu parlais d'un plan ? reprend Victoire d'une voix douce. Il se trouve que j'ai une idée.

FOR-MI-DABLE. Victoire Weasley a un plan. Je sens que je vais passer la soirée la plus riche en aventures de ma vie. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait adhéré avec un grand enthousiasme au jeu de Dom'...

Les autres se penchent tous vers la jolie blonde avec un certain intérêt et je m'empresse de les imiter en maudissant Hufflands de s'être si ridiculement fait tuer.

\- Nous aurons besoin de la cape d'invisibilité, de la carte des Maraudeurs et de bonbons du magasin d'oncle George, énonce Victoire d'une voix claire.  
Je vois son frère Louis acquiescer avant de marquer ce que vient de dire Victoire dans un petit carnet sorti de nulle part.  
\- Ok, fait Albus, continue Victoire.  
\- Bien, reprend la jeune fille en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, nous n'allons pas pouvoir tous entrer dans le bureau d'Hufflands, d'autant plus que celui-ci doit être gardé ou protégé afin d'interdire l'accès aux élèves qui seraient désireux de mettre leur nez dans les affaires d'Hufflands.  
\- Bien sûr que oui, la coupe-je, c'est normal ! Imaginez un peu, il y a peut-être encore un assassin qui rôde dans Poudlard ! McGonagall n'est pas folle, elle veut s'assurer que nous sommes bien en sécurité et qu'on ne va pas fouiner de façon inopportune !  
\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Etamora, s'agace Potter en me trucidant du regard.  
\- Laisse Victoire parler, ajoute Lily en me souriant gentiment.  
\- Je disais, fait Victoire d'une voix plus forte, que nous allons devoir nous séparer en groupes. Dominique, James et Menthe, vous vous introduirez dans le bureau.  
\- Ce n'est pas juste, la coupa Malfoy, moi aussi je veux y aller !  
\- Hors de question ! s'emporte alors Rose. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait y aller !  
\- ça suffit ! rugit alors Victoire. Je décide, je suis la plus grande !

Tant d'autorité. Même Dominique, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se taire lorsque son aînée lui ordonnait avait obéi. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait...

\- Bon, Dominique, Menthe et James vont s'introduire dans le bureau à l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité. Juste devant la porte, Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Lou, vous serez postés en faction armés de la carte des Maraudeurs. On va vous délusionner. Pendant ce temps, Molly, Roxane et Fred, vous irez semer le bazar dans un couloir suffisamment éloigné. Il faut que Rusard se dirige vers vous. Accaparez-le le plus longtemps possible. Quant à moi, je vais devoir accaparer McGonagall le plus longtemps possible. Il faut que je l'éloigne de son bureau le temps que Lily, Hugo, Louis et Lucy vous vous y introduisiez pour chercher dans ses affaires des informations à propos d'Hufflands. Cherchez un dossier, elle doit forcément en avoir un puisqu'il a été embauché. Elle a d'abord dû se pencher sur son cas avant de le recruter. Je pense que je vais conduire la directrice jusqu'à vous, dit Victoire à Molly, Fred et Roxane, comme ça, tout le monde aura le temps de fouiller.  
\- D'accord, accepte Albus en s'emparant de la main de sa petite-amie. Et je suppose que pour la diversion de Fred, Roxane et Molly, ils auront besoin des farces et attrapes Weasley ?  
\- Exactement, répond Victoire. Je veux que vous trois (Molly, Fred et Roxane), vous installiez un marécage portable dans le couloir du septième étage de l'aile ouest, près de la tour de Serdaigle. Vous pourrez aussi lancer des feux d'artifices géants. Ce serait parfait. En plus, je suis sûre que les élèves se rameuteront. Cela nous laissera encore plus de temps. Albus, Lou, Scorpius et Rose, vous devrez vous munir de bonbons qui rendent malades, au cas où on vous trouve. Vous pourrez ainsi faire croire que vous vous dirigiez à l'infirmerie. Je veux aussi vous donner un sifflet magique comme ça Menthe, Dom' et James vous entendront si quelqu'un arrive. Lucy, Lily, Louis et Hugo, on va vous délusionner par précaution mais on va aussi mettre Ghost en faction devant le bureau de McGonagall pour qu'il vous avertisse de son retour.

Petite précision, Ghost c'est le chat de Molly, et ce félin est doté d'une telle affection pour les Potter-Weasley qu'il serait bien capable de nous sauver tous un jour ! Apparemment il a déjà aidé plusieurs d'entre eux à se sortir d'un mauvais coup.

\- J'ai une idée, dis-je d'une voix calme, plutôt que de délusionner tous ceux qui ne disposent pas de la cape d'invisibilité, on devrait se munir de la potion d'invisibilité de Fred. J'en ai acheté pendant la sortie de Pré-au-lard.

Je me saisis de mes sacs et les vident entièrement sur le sol de la Salle sur Demande sous les yeux effarés de mes camarades. Je sors une petite fiole du tas d'achats et la tend à Victoire avant d'attraper mon stock de bonbons spécial et de le donner à Molly puis je sors le marécage pliant et le donne à Roxane.

\- Ma parole, tu as dévalisé le magasin ! plaisante Fred en me regardant d'un air amusé.  
\- Et je compte bien y retourner, ajoute-je en riant.  
\- Pour services rendus à notre famille, déclare Roxane d'une voix théâtrale, Menthe Etamora, ici présente, bénéficiera d'un bon de -50% de réduction sur tous les articles proposés en magasin !

Nous éclatons de rire avant de redevenir sérieux, préoccupés par l'affaire qui nous réunit dans cette salle. Nous apportons quelques retouches au plan proposé par Victoire puis nous nous levons, prêts à affronter l'aventure.

Il est minuit dix. Je m'extirpe de mon lit à baldaquin silencieusement et me dirige vers la salle de bain où j'enfile des vêtements chauds. Un jean, un pull en laine, une grosse paire de chaussettes, des converses et ma baguette, je suis prête.  
Je me délusionne rapidement en attendant de retrouver Dom' et Potter qui détiennent la cape d'invisibilité. J'attache mes cheveux en une sorte de queue de cheval lasse, de sorte qu'ils ne m'embêtent pas. Je lance un coup d'œil à mes camarades de dortoir avant de descendre, constatant qu'elles sont paisiblement endormies. Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle commune, je repère un élève de septième année endormi devant la cheminée, et, considérant que le champs est libre, je me précipite hors de la tour des Serdaigle.

Je marche dans les couloirs éclairée grâce à ma baguette magique en frissonnant, j'ai peur de tomber sur l'assassin d'Hufflands en pleine nuit. J'arrive enfin devant la Salle sur Demande où tous les autres sont déjà réunis et attendent le top départ. Je déglutis difficilement avant d'aller les rejoindre.

\- Bien, chuchote Victoire, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller. Souvenez-vous que vous êtes armés de votre baguette et par conséquent, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

J'aimerais y croire. Mais nous ne sommes que des enfants. Nous ne sommes certainement pas aussi puissants qu'un assassin.

Dominique, Potter et moi disparaissons sans un bruit sous la cape d'invisibilité et je sens l'odeur du garçon flotter jusqu'à mes narines lorsqu'il se penche vers moi en prenant un air sérieux.

\- Ne te dégonfle pas, Etamora.

Ses yeux bruns sont plongés dans les miens mais je ne parviens pas à lire la moindre émotion dedans. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce stupide jeu qui va devoir me lier à lui avant de répondre d'un ton cynique :

\- Avance, Potter.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va finir par tomber sous mon charme... Mais en attendant, j'ai autre chose à faire que de batifoler avec cet insupportable énergumène.

Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte du bureau d'Hufflands. Je me retourne d'un mouvement vif et soulève la cape d'invisibilité afin de lancer un "bonne chance" à Dember, Rose, Scorpius et Al'. Puis Potter crochète la serrure fermée magiquement avec adresse.

Nous entrons dans le bureau, le souffle court et le corps en alerte. Dominique nous indique en silence de nous séparer et je me délusionne tandis que Potter lui confie la cape. Il se délusionne à son tour puis nous commençons à fouiller dans les quatre coins de la pièce.

La peur me tord le ventre mais je m'empêche de partir en courant. Je commence par ausculter la serrure de la salle de classe tandis que Potter regarde dans les tiroirs du bureau d'Hufflands et que Dominique tente d'ouvrir la serrure d'un placard en chêne imposant.

Je lance un sortilège sur la serrure, pour voir si elle absorbe ma magie, mais je ne découvre rien de suspect. La serrure est débarrassée de son sortilège. L'assassin court au-dehors.

Il se passe bien une demi-heure durant laquelle j'inspecte chaque meuble avec intérêt avant que je ne perçoive le son étouffé du sifflet de Rose. Je me mets alors à paniquer avant de me rappeler que je suis invisible. Je tâtonne dans le noir, espérant trouver Dom' et Potter et ceux-ci surgissent derrière moi avant de me forcer à enfiler la cape d'invisibilité. Me voilà collée à mon pire ennemi et ma meilleure amie, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Nous nous rapprochons doucement de la sortie et écoutons attentivement le baratin que Rose, Scorpius, Dember et Al' sortent au nouveau professeur de DFCM.

Quelle poisse ! Comment avons-nous pu l'oublier, celui-là ?! Bien sûr qu'il a prit ses quartiers dans le bureau d'Hufflands ! Je jette un regard anxieux à mes compagnons. Potter serre les dents avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Prépare-toi à courir.

Dominique mordille ses lèvres avec appréhension et nous fait signe de la suivre dehors.  
Nous sortons donc, et nous retrouvons face au nouveau prof et à nos camarades qui jouent à merveille la comédie...

\- Je vous assure, professeur, geint Rose en se tenant le ventre, que nous nous dirigions à l'infirmerie.  
Albus, couvert de sueur, ajoute d'une voix suppliante :  
\- Je me sens tellement mal... Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Vous ne pourriez pas nous accompagner à l'infirmerie, professeur ?

Lou Dember vomit alors sur les chaussures de Malfoy qui proteste faiblement avant de porter la main à son front qui est recouvert de pustules purulentes.

Devant ce cirque, le prof ne peut qu'ouvrir de grands yeux perplexes avant de les accompagner à l'infirmerie en courant presque. Le pauvre, c'est sa première soirée à Poudlard et il se retrouve à devoir accompagner des élèves malades à l'infirmerie au lieu de rentrer dans son appartement et de dormir !

Mais d'ailleurs, que fait-il dehors, dans les couloirs, à cette heure-ci ?!

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps, entraînée de force par Dom' et Potter qui courent comme des fous dans les couloirs en direction de la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

RAR :

 **Jane :** Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil message, je suis ravie que Menthe te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier par la suite ! Contente que les deux premiers chapitres t'aient plu aussi ! Encore merci pour ta jolie review :)

* * *

Un petit mot ? Un avis ? :)

 _Roxane-James_


End file.
